


My only regret

by Soltis48



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kaneki Ken - Freeform, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltis48/pseuds/Soltis48
Summary: "In this dark alley, I am laying down. Laying down in a puddle of blood. I am going to die."





	My only regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wrote this fanfic on Fanfiction.net under the same username. The french version is on that website.  
> This is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12305952/1/My-only-regret-VF  
> I finally decided to post it here too. I wrote it in my English class two years ago, so it's a little bit shorter than what I normally do. I've changed some little things in it to make it more suitable for a fanfic, but not that much.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

In this dark alley, I am laying down. Laying down in a puddle of blood.

I am going to die. It's obvious.

People die in a war. It's normal. And I will be one of them, with many others.

Strangely, I am calm. As I think about it, I don't really care. If I die, I will be able to see them, my parents, my friends and maybe even you, if you also die in this war. I don't wish that, tough.

Please, live. Live for me.

I want to apologize to you. I know I can't, but I want to. Apologize for trying to stop you. You wanted to reach your friends, right? But I couldn't… I couldn't let you pass, because my friends are also there.

"The world is wrong." It was what you told me, a long time ago. It was what you told me the first time we met. I didn't understand back then. You were a ghoul, a criminal, and I was justice. I couldn't understand what you meant by that. I will probably never know.

I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done. Sorry for hurting you. Back then and today.

This war… Ghoul versus CCG. Criminals versus justice. Bad versus good. You versus me.

Why did you come? Why couldn't you stay away from here? I don't want you to die.

… I don't want to die either!

I want to be able to properly meet you. I want to ask you your name. I want to know you, know your hobbies, what you like and what you hate. I want to understand you.

We are supposed to be enemies.

If they knew how I feel, they will probably treat me like a traitor, imprison me, kill me. Because I want to know you? Because I don't think like them anymore? Because I like you?

Everything I knew was wrong. Everybody is wrong. This world is wrong. You wanted to change that, right? Are your friends like you? Do they want peace as much as you?

My head hurts.

The puddle of blood under me is constantly growing.

There isn't that much time left.

Far away, there are still people fighting. I hear their scream. I hear the sound of their weapons falling to the ground. I hear the sound of blood splashing walls and floors, body falling, crushing in the ground.

Where are you now? Did you reach them? Are you still able to walk, to fight?

I am worried about you. I probably should not.

If we happen to survive to this, what about grabbing a coffee together? Maybe in that coffee shop you were working at. Ah, right… I forgot… That coffee shop was the place we were attacking today. The one that we thought was your hide-out. In the end, it really was.

My head spins… My vision begins to fade. Everything is blurred.

Rain is falling. A raindrop touches my cheeks and fall to the side of my face. Was it really a raindrop? Or was it one of the tears that are falling from my eyes?

I thought that I haven't any regrets. But now that I am that close of dying, I can't stop thinking about it.

My eyes can't stay open anymore.

The only regrets I have, is having never told you these three words.

On the verge of losing consciousness, I can only whisper them.

"I love you."


End file.
